Roomates
by pladskrtgrl
Summary: Fresh from Hogwarts, Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius are all tight on cash. To help alleviate the stress on their wallets, the four rent a cottage together. Together they grow closer as they fight Voldemort, and share ONE bathroom. Complete!
1. Moving In

Part 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Moving In

Lily's POV

The four of us stood together, each with a sleeping bag under one hand, and a backpack in the other. The cottage looked immensely small from this view. I heard the Knight Bus set off with a bang behind us. What was I thinking, moving into a house with three 17-year-old wizards? And one of them being Sirius Black?

"What are we standing here staring at it for? Come on, let's get inside then it's party in Lily's room!" Sirius said rushing past us and into the little white and red building. Remus followed, laughing, and James turned to me. "Come on, Lils!" he said before he too walked into the cottage.

I was beginning to have serious doubts about this especially when I heard Sirius shout, "Look at the SIZE of that spider!" Groaning I looked up at the sky thinking about what could be worse. Then it started raining. I ran with my sleeping bag over my head into the cottage. I had to ask, didn't I?

James' POV

The possibilities of us having our own house were unlimited. The Marauders Central, doesn't that sound great? Sure, Peter had his own place, but three fourths of the Marauders in one house _was_ better than none. And Lily was here too.

Lily and I had been dating since the beginning of the 7th year, about year before this. But we still were not serious exactly. I mean, I really liked her. I had for years. And I had so much fun with her but…we never really had time to be a couple. There was so much riding on us being the Heads. I had quidditch and she had her job at Honeyduke's. It wasn't that I didn't want to be with her, I just wasn't sure where we stood. Maybe living with her would make a difference…

Lily's POV

When I got in the cabin I was slightly surprised. It was disgusting. Thick layers of dust covered everything. Sirius and Remus had disappeared and James was dusting off the small, four-person table so on which I promptly dropped my stuff. There was a couch and rocking chair on one side of the main room. A large window allowed us to see the trees outside the living area. The table and a length of counter that ran the width of the room, which was about 6 meters, were on the other. A wide metal sink with a pump for a faucet rested at the farthest end of the counter. There were two doors in the wall opposite the entrance. Remus and Sirius came out of the one on the left.

"Mate," Sirius said to James, "There're _bunk-beds_!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. I peeked into the room they had just come from. It was a quite small, only two thirds of the main room, and windowless. On the left wall were the bunk beds, with a trundle beneath it. I was assuming this would be the boys' room. On the right wall were a large wardrobe and a tall dresser with six drawers. Next to the wardrobe was a ladder with a square trap door in the ceiling above it. I would explore that later. I wanted to see my room first. I leaned back out from the boys' room and opened the door on the right. This was amazingly small, half as the size of the bedroom. It was the bathroom. A shower, sink, and toilet on the right side and a set of shelves on the left. I left it and went to where the guys were opening butterbeer at the counter.

"Where's my room? I am not sleeping with you three... no offense or anything but, no way."

"Oh come on, you can bunk with Prongs, I'm sure he would like that," Sirius muttered into his half-drained bottle. Remus whacked him upside the head.

"Did you see the ladder in our room, Lily? That leads to your room," said Remus.

I get the attic? I wordlessly left them and picked up my sleeping bag and pack from where I had left them next to James' on the table before. Crossing their room I began to climb the ladder and pushed the trapdoor open with my head because my hands where full. I was expecting a dirty little room, taken up mostly by boxes but what I found was nothing like that. The trap door came up in the middle of the back wall. The room was the size of all three rooms downstairs put together. To my right was a large picture window, covered by ruffled white curtains. A wood bed with a new, stiff mattress was directly across from me. At the foot of it was a wide oak chest. To my left was an identical window with the same curtains. There was a desk and chair situated beneath it. Herbs hung from the angled eaves making the dusty room smell sweet. I smiled to my self and put my things on the chest. Letting out a shout of triumph, I collapsed onto the bed, so glad that I was not the boys sleeping in that cramped, windowless room. Go me! Do the happy dance.

James' POV

When we heard Lily yell we quickly rushed into our room and I called up the trapdoor, "Lil, are you all right?"

"YES, YES, **YES! **I am perfectly WONDERFUL!"

Wondering what on earth she was talking about we climbed up the ladder. I was awe struck when I saw the attic. I could not believe Lily was getting such a nice spot while I was in a windowless cell with a lumpy mattress. Girls get everything…

Lily's POV

I made no move to get up when the guys climbed into my room. I was perfectly content on the comfy bed.

"No way…" Remus trailed off, spinning in a circle to take it all in. James came and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I heard the trunk being opened, and saw that it was Sirius.

"Hey, I found blankets, sheets, and pillows!"

"Yippy for you, Padfoot," James muttered so that only I could hear him. I laughed; Sirius could be so random sometimes. After a few minutes I made my bed. Then I went downstairs to make some dinner while they made up their own beds.


	2. Adjustments

Chapter 2: Adjustments

Lily's POV

The rain continued on into the week, and as I sat on the couch six days later I could hear it pattering on the windows in the main room. The cabin was quite nice, now that we had cleaned it. It was chilly, though the temperature was normal for northern England. I had bundled up in jeans and a turtleneck sweater with thick cable knit socks I know Dumbledore would have adored. James was sitting at the opposite end of the couch, both of us reading our books for Auror training, which had began in two months, January in fact. There had not been enough room in the class that started directly after Hogwarts so James and I had to wait until the next semester started.

Sirius had a job at the ministry, filing papers and such but it didn't pay much, and Remus was studying to be a teacher. So basically, the only one who had a job was Sirius. I had had a job at Honeydukes during seventh year (being Head Girl allowed me to be in the village on times other than Hogsmede weekends) and thus had money saved up from that. James had some family money and that went mostly to food. Remus was making a few sickles helping out his professors at the ministry where he was getting his teaching training. So we were all pretty much waiting for the real careers to start.

That day, Remus was in their room, writing an essay for his class, and Sirius was at his job, which left James and I alone in the main room together. It was the first time in a long time we had been alone, and personally, I was surprised he hadn't tried to kiss me yet. But he seemed to be intent on his book. And I don't know how that was possible because I, who loved reading, was bored out of my mind by "Quick Defense in Public Places." I could not read one more word of it. Slamming the book shut I placed it on the floor next to my fuzzy, muggle, slippers.

"James, I'm bored!" I whined. He slipped a paper with notes on it between the pages he was reading and closed his book too. I looked him sitting there, flannel shirt un-tucked, with gray socks sticking out of his corduroy pant legs and I felt my stomach flip flop. It hadn't done that in a long time. I smiled at the feeling.

"What are you smiling at?" he said smirking. He knew the answer he just wanted to hear me say it.

"You."

"Oh, in that case I can think of something that will occupy us," He paused for a moment, drawing out his wand and muttering something under his breath. A box appeared in his hand. "Chutes and Ladders! Ever heard of it, it's this great muggle game."

"James, I'm muggle-born. Of course I know it. And I am not very interested in playing," I said getting up on my knees and moving over to his end of the couch. I vanished the game.

"Well you're the bored one..." he trailed off jokingly as I got to directly above him. I was not going to wait for him any longer. Leaning down, I kissed him. He kissed me back, moving his legs over so I could sit down next to him. Just then we heard a door open. Yanking back from each other, we saw Remus trying to creep out of the bedroom.

"Don't mind me, just going to the loo, I was never here."

James laughed pulling me into a one armed hug so that my back was to his chest. He picked up his book with his other hand and I decided to take a nap…if was the most comfortable thing to fall asleep being held by James, honestly. He's skinny enough to give you enough room but big enough to be a living pillow.

The door being burst open and footsteps pounding inside rudely awoke me sometime later. James jumped up, making me lean up as well. I could tell he had been sleeping too, for his glasses were on the floor next to his book.

"SIRIUS! Didn't your mother ever teach how to open the bloody door without waking everyone up!"

"It's raining out, James, I was running and I slipped in the mud and went flying into the door!"

"Why didn't you just apparate?" Remus said logically, from the table where he was eating the snack he had apparently made while we were sleeping.

"I had to get the motorbike home some how!" Sirius said, "Anyway, we're invited to dinner at the Jones'. Something important, Dumbledore is coming…I don't quite remember all of it; I just know Amy is cooking and I am very happy about that. Oh, what're you eating, Moony?" Sirius shrugged his wet cloak to the floor and draped his robes over one of the chairs at the table. His tee shirt and jeans he had had on underneath were still dry.

"Nachos. Go make your own, Padfoot." James and I laughed as Remus put a possessive arm around the bowl of chips and melted cheese.

"Umm, those smell good," I said standing and going over behind Remus. I met Sirius' eyes and we both knew what we were going to do. Suddenly, I grabbed Remus by the shoulders, making him jump and raise his hands to pry mine off. At that exact second, Sirius grabbed the Nachos. We laughed triumphantly, and Sirius grabbed a handful, as did James, getting up when he saw the Nachos were free. I got some as well and then handed the bowl back to Remus, who had a mock-annoyed look on his face.

"Dinner at the Jones'? Sounds good to me," James said, popping another chip into his mouth.

"Yah, sounds, great…I have to go shower first, be out in a little while, guys," said Sirius finishing his chips, and walking over to the bathroom. A moment later we heard the water running. I went back to the couch, where James joined me. Remus went back to their room to get dressed for dinner; he was always the early one. I, on the other hand, fell asleep again. When I woke up, James was now asleep at the other end of the sofa. Remus was nowhere to be seen and I doubted Sirius was still in the shower because I did not hear the water running.

I had to go brush my teeth before I went to go get dressed so I stood and crossed to the bathroom. I was humming a Gimon and Sarafunkel song as I opened the door and saw…a naked Sirius just stepping out of the shower. Shrieking, I slammed the door. James woke with a start on the couch.

Wearily he said, "How many times will I be woken by a door today?"

Remus walked out of the bedroom, dressed in black pants and a nice, blue sweater that looked baggy on his thin form. "What now?" he asked.

I shook my head and stuttered, "I really didn't mean to, I just opened the door and he was-he was- he was THERE. RIGHT THERE! This is just so, so, so…NOT right."

James and Remus looked immensely confused, and then Sirius walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and said, "Geez Lily, I mean girls liked me a lot at Hogwarts, but I never once had one sneak looks at me in the shower." Then he walked nonchalantly into their room. That was when Remus and James started laughing. James was falling off the couch, his legs and feet on the floor but his back and head still on the cushions. Remus was leaning on one of the chairs at the table, hanging onto his side like he was in pain. I could tell my face was red, very, very, red.

"You walked in on Padfoot…in the shower!" James gasped, laughing harder.

"Tell us, Lils, what did you think?" Remus choked out, "'Cause we always thought Sirius had quite a fine figure but, well a lady's opinion would be nice."

"Oh, shove off, idiots." I put my hand on the door to the bedroom so that I could go to my room. I jumped back and slammed this door too, though, because inside was Sirius, but thankfully he had on his boxers on this time. This only caused Remus and James to laugh harder, and now we could hear Sirius hysterical, on the other side of the door. Groaning, I simply apparated to the attic, where I sunk to the bed, thoroughly embarrassed and annoyed.


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3: Dinner

James' POV

Oh, yah, I was laughing but I was so not happy about Lily walking in on Sirius. She was my girlfriend…well girl I occasionally went on dates with, but I don't believe there is a technical term for that. It did not matter; I just did not want her seeing my best friend naked. I know that makes no sense what so ever but hey, that's me.

So anyway after Lily apparated to the attic I went into our bedroom and began rummaging in the two drawers of the dresser that belonged to me. Sirius now had on pants (thank goodness) and an informal red button-down. I grabbed a gray-turtle neck sweater and began unbuttoning my other shirt.

"Is it okay to come down now?" came Lily's voice above us.

"Yah, I'm fully dressed, but I'll leave anyway," Sirius snickered and walked out of the room, quietly closing it behind him. Lily was climbing down the ladder now. She looked different. Good different, but different nonetheless. At school she had always worn her school robes. Over the past summer and fall, I had been getting more used to seeing her in muggle clothes. She had even taken Remus, Sirius, and I shopping because she said we needed to learn how to wear pants. Wizard boys have pants, thank you very much. We just don't always need to have them on, robes work just fine. But now the three of us were always found in muggle clothes. They were so much more comfortable than blustery wizard robes. Anyway, back to Lily. She still had the turtleneck sweater on. Its pale green made her hair even brighter. She had forsaken her jeans for a long, gray, wool skirt. On a thin silver chain around her neck held a white pearl.

She sighed, walking closer to me, " Will I have to see every single man in this house half-naked today?"

I slipped my shirt all the way off and pulled the sweater over. "Well you haven't seen Remus but he's kinda spindly so…"

"It's okay, besides I'd rather see you without a shirt on than them any day," she said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Lily walked out, closing the door behind her. I sat on the bottom bunk (the one I slept on, Sirius had opted for the top and when Remus had see how old the beds were he thought it would be safest to be the closest to the ground he could get) and started lacing my shoes. This girl was going to be the death of me…

Lily's POV

Once we were all ready we apparated to the Jones'. I was instantly knocked over, though luckily I fell into James who caught me quickly.

"Michael! Philip! Go and apologize to Lily! Is that a way to greet our guests?" shouted Amy Jone. She looked tired, a third son was holding on to her leg. The two older boys, Michael and Philip, came over before me and muttered "I'm sorry" 's much to Amy's gratification. We were in the living room, a rather big room though sparsely furnished. Sitting at a couch across the room were Professor Dumbledore and Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. They were holding two more children, twins, who were only months old by the look of it. Dumbledore was quite content, allowing his charge to play with his long beard, Moody on the other hand looked entirely uncomfortable, holding the child at an arms length, as though he were a bomb about to go off. I went over to him.

"Here, let me take him. I'm a little more comfortable with kids," I said picking up the baby and holding him against my shoulder. Moody only grunted but I knew he was thankful. I turned back to Amy, who was now talking with Remus. James and Sirius had taken the three other boys over to the fireplace and were showing them some spells. I hadn't seen Amy in a while; she and I knew each other from Hogwarts. She had taken me under her wing in my first year when I knew nothing about magic. It had been hard when she graduated at the end of that year and I had rarely seen her since. I went over to Amy and gave her a one armed hug (I had the baby in the other arm).

"When did you have twins? No one ever tells me anything," I said smiling.

"Eight months ago," She laughed, "I was only expecting one more. It was quite a surprise, let me tell you."

Remus moved away to play with the boys by the fire and I was left to talk to Amy. "So who do I have here?"

"Oh, that's Caleb, a little less rambunctious than Nelly," she said indicating the baby Dumbledore held, "Michael, Philip, and Christopher are over at the fire."

"Ha, I want to have five kids some day…just not sure with who yet," I said smiling, though I was staring at James the whole time. He was his handsomest when he was not trying to look good. Like now, playing with little boys, he looked better than he had in a long time.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon, dear. Anoph and I simply met at Hogwarts. It is one of the most special things in the world, knowing you want to be with them," she said.

Just then Anoph walked into the living room carrying an old bike wheel, "Look, Amy, found this today. Isn't it great?"

"Yes, knowing you love them, no matter how irksome they maybe," Amy muttered, causing me to laugh. She walked over taking the wheel from his arms, "It's lovely dear."

"What were you and Amy talking so deeply about," A voice in my ear said. I turned to see James there, smiling at me. "That's a perfect picture right there," said looking at me holding the little boy. I laughed again. Yes, that could be a perfect picture.

James' POV

Looking at Lily holding Caleb, I totally stopped short. She looked so perfect. And that was something because Lily always looked perfect, but now she looked like the ultimate perfection. She smiled as the baby tugged her hair a bit and nuzzled her shoulder with his cheek. I couldn't help it; I simply leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. She looked a little surprised but smiled as I drew away.

"Dinnertime," called Amy from the kitchen where she had disappeared to with Anoph and the bike wheel a few minutes before.

Sirius' POV

A quarter of an hour later we were all settled in, eating a delicious meal of pork roast and mashed potatoes. The five children were seated at a separate table in the corner of the kitchen. Amy said there was a charm on it so that it would banish any food that fell on it, saving her from more work. Although James had suggested that I go eat over there too I was seated at the big kid's, I mean _adult's,_ table.

Remus and I were sitting across from Lily and James. We kept giving each other looks. James and Lily were holding hands under the table. Remus and I found the Lily/James situation quite funny. Yes, we were quite happy for them, glad that after all those years of trying James had finally gotten the girl. And we really did care about Lil; she had been instantly accepted by us. Well Peter could be standoffish some days, but Peter was odd anyway so… The funniest thing though was how much James had changed for Lily. And by him changing, I changed too. According to Lily, for the better. I think Lily made us realize that it was time to grow up. We couldn't be bratty little boys anymore. There were more important things in life than being popular. For James, one of those things was Lily. And though I would never, ever admit it, but I am really proud of James.

James leaned over on pretense of getting the butter but kissed Lily on the cheek instead. Those two…

Lily's POV

Once dinner was done Amy began to clear the table. Remus, being the gentleman that he was raised to be, stood to help, not so discreetly kicking Sirius under the table to get a little help.

"Don't worry Amy, we'll do this," Remus said.

Amy smiled, "Alright, I'll just put the children to bed then."

"Oh, don't even think about it," I said going over to the kid's table and putting a twin on each hip, "Come on James."

James rose reluctantly from the table muttering something that sounded like, "Yes, dear." He grabbed Christopher's hand and Michael and Philip filed before us up to their rooms.

They each had their own room on the second floor of the house. The only room in the attic was Amy and Anoph's. It only took us about ten minutes to get them all in bed. The three older boys brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas, crawling into bed and falling right asleep. We simply needed to change the twins' diapers and a put on their little footie-pajamas. Once that was done we closed the door and left. "Aren't they cute?" I asked James.

"Yah, they are," he agreed with me. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. I was getting curious, "Whatcha thinking about?" He was about to answer when Sirius called quietly up the stairs, "Get move on! Dumbledore needs to tell us something." We left then, going down the stairs quickly to hear what Dumbledore had to say.


	4. The Order

Disclaimer (applies to all chapters, even though I forgot it there): characters are not mine, um…ya, duh, would I really be putting these stories here if I was JKR and thus could make money off them?

Tx for the reviews Zippyfox!

Chapter 4: The Order

Lily's POV

Everyone was still seated at the table when we reentered the dining area. Dumbledore was standing at one end and everyone was facing him.

"Oh, good, you're back, now we can continue," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes glittering warmly, though there was slight worry visible in his face.

James and I took our seats again and he began," As you know for nearly nine years we have been battling the Dark Lord Voldemort. Although you all were in school when this began, you are still quite aware of what has been going on (A/N: Amy and Anoph are only 6 or so years older than the Marauders). You know that Voldemort continues gaining power against our best efforts to stop him. All six of you are tremendously gifted wizards. We need your help. There is a secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. It is headed up by myself. Alastor Moody, here, helps with many things. He is head as much as I am. Our members are depleting quickly and we need more recruits. The six of you are exactly what we want. What we need. Please think about it. When you have your answer apparate to Hogsmede and then come to the castle. You'll find me in my office, I am sure. Now if you will excuse us, Moody and I must attend to some Order business. Good-bye," with that Dumbledore disapparated.

Moody looked around at all of us, "Do not tell anyone about this, even if you are sure you can trust him or her. And do not discuss it where someone might be able to hear you. Constant Vigilance." Moody, too, disapparated, leaving the six of us stunned and scared.

Remus' POV

Wow. Is this for REAL? That is what I was thinking. I looked around at everyone. Amy and Anoph were whispering desperately and sadly to each other. Lily seemed to be contemplating it. James was watching Lily with complete terror on his face. He could tell that she wanted to do this and I knew that it was scaring the crap out of him. Sirius was the first to break the stunned silence. He laughed.

"I'm in! Anyone coming with me?" he said a big smile on his face. He could be so weird…

James' POV

Padfoot, it is hard to explain that man. He is the type to laugh when you're going over a waterfall with sharp, pointy rocks at the bottom. That is just Sirius. But it did seem a little strange that he laughed now. So I, along with everyone else looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sirius! How can you take this so lightly? This is a matter of life and death!" Amy cried, near tears.

"Yes but it is also a matter of annoying my insane family. And I will do anything for that."

"I can't do this!" Amy yelled again, "I can't put the children in danger. I need to be here to take care of them!"

"It is okay, Amy," Lily said soothingly, "You don't have to do this. I think we all need to think about this a little more before we make a final decision."

Lily's POV

When we got home that night no one was really in the mood for anything fun. Sirius and Remus did not take out their chess set and James did not pick up his books and continue studying. I could not even bring myself to brush teeth...I simply said goodnight and climbed up to my room. There I lay my skirt out and put my dirty clothes in the box I had conjured. I quickly changed into the flannel pajama bottoms and white tank top I had folded under my pillow. The wind was blowing the last raindrops off the trees outside, and the quarter moon was giving a good amount of light. So much light that I did not even light the candles in my room, the moon was that bright. I sat on my bed and let out a big sigh as I pulled my hair from its usual knot. I heard the trapdoor creak.

"Your hair clashes with those pants," James said pointing from my auburn hair to the red plaid pajamas. I laughed a little and found my eyes leaking tears. That surprised me a bit. I rarely cried.

"I want to do this. I want to help," I said sniffling a bit, "I mean this is a where all that Gryffindor courage is supposed to come in but I still feel scared. Should I be scared? Does that mean I shouldn't be doing this?"

James came over to the bed and stretched out behind me, coaxing me into lying down next to him.

"You'll always be afraid, you'd be ignorant not to be. But sometimes it's better to just do it. Like I was always afraid before a quidditch match, but that didn't stop me from having fun, and beating those slimy Slytherins. And this is more important than fun, this is saving people. So, if you decide to do it, Sirius and I will be there, too. And I think Remus is going to help as well."

I rolled over so that I was facing him, "Ok, I'll do it."

James nodded, "I'm scared too. Promise you won't die and leave me."

"Only if you promise, too."

James kissed me, sealing our pact. I kissed him back but drew away before it became more than a simple peck; I was about to fall asleep right there. For a second time in a very, very long day, I fell asleep hugging James.

That next morning I woke up to loud guffaws from the boys' room:

"Slept up there all night, Prongs, and you hugged?" I heard Sirius say in a disbelieving voice.

"Not everyone is as much of a pig as you are, Sirius," Remus responded, though I could tell he was a laughing a bit too. Had James really slept up here all night? I was out like a light right after he kissed me goodnight, so I assumed he had just left after. Apparently not, though, judging by the boys' conversation. Well now I had to go defend him. I crawled out of bed, grabbing a scrunchie from the bedpost and putting my hair up before I started down the ladder. Sirius was still on the top-bunk with a mug of coffee leaning over talking to James and Remus, who were also drinking coffees.

"Who made the coffee?" I asked, going from their room out to the kitchen area and pouring a delicious smelling cup. I went back and leaned on their doorway, sipping from the mug.

"Moony made it," said James. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and still had on his jeans from yesterday. I noticed that the boys had suddenly become quiet since I had started down the trapdoor. Did they think I hadn't heard them?

"Please, carry on with your conversation, I found it most interesting to wake up to," I said slightly testily. Sirius was so crude some days. The three boys looked guilty. I simply rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee again.

There was a knock at the door, our first visitor, since we had moved in. Wondering who was here this early, I set my coffee on the table and went to open it. The weather was finally sunny but still cool and I got a burst of chilly air as I opened the door and found…Alice. Alice had been my closest friend at Hogwarts.

"ALLIE!" I yelled hurling myself at her and wrapping her in a big hug. We jumped up and down and hugged. We had not seen each other since her wedding in July for she had been on her honeymoon since then. Alice had rosey, round cheeks and strait brown hair that hung in a loose ponytail that day.

"Lil! How are you?"

"Great, here come in, Remus made coffee."

I dragged Alice in and shut the door. Picking up my wand from the table from where I had left it last night, I had summoned the coffee from the counter and she caught it neatly, without sloshing it at all. James, Sirius, and Remus came out from their room.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, James! Sirius! Could you put on shirts? We have company!"

"Sorry, Lils, I like it just like this," Sirius said shuffling over to the coffeepot and replenishing his cup. He made no move to put a shirt on with his green pajamas. James though grabbed his sweatshirt, which was hanging over the door of the wardrobe and slipped that on, though did not zip it. Alice and I sat on the couch.

"How was China?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! The Chinese house-elves are amazing. They clean everything up with a snap of their fingers. They can use their magic, see. And they have these huge, slanted eyes. They're really cute, I wanted to take one home but we can't afford one right now. Two kids out of Hogwarts don't have much, you know."

"Believe me, I know. My Honeyduke's funds are running low, at least mum and dad gave me money for graduation."

Something in Alice's pocket chimed and she took out a box of mints, gulping nervously. She turned to me, "Lily, I do have to go now, lots of work, but I just wanted to drop by and say hello."

"Oh, already?"

"Yes, dear, I'll see you at auror training, though."

"Alright," I hugged her. The box of mints chimed again and she looked down.

"Oh, Dumbledore wants your answer by noon. Bye, everyone," and with that she disappeared with a crack leaving us slightly bemused as to how she was talking to Dumbledore through the mint box.

The four of now stood at random parts of the main room, holding our coffee, looking sad and scared. We had all just remembered the Order.

"So, we have to be there by noon?" Remus asked, checking his watch, "It's 10 now."

"We have to give him the answer in two hours? What is our answer?" Sirius said looking serious for once in his life. It always made me laugh that Sirius was never serious, if you get what I mean. But when he was you knew it was important. No body was saying anything. I decided I would share first.

"I'm in. I can't say 'no' to the chance to stop Voldemort. I might as well do something with my life while I'm still young."

"I'm with Lily, I've got to join. This is the chance I've been waiting for since I was a little kid; I can prove to everyone that I'm not like my family. And I can annoy them at the same time," Sirius grinned now.

Remus looked down and spoke quietly, "I've got to join, too. No one ever trusted me because of…and well I've got to show them that I'm not bad like Voldemort, no matter what happens to me at the full moon."

"And how could I say 'no' after listening to you three's beautiful testimonies of allegiance?" James said bringing smiles to all of our faces, "I'm in. This is more important than what I've ever counted as major. I need to this."

I was crying again. And smiling. I set my coffee on the floor and ran over to James, hurling my arms around his neck and sobbing on his shoulder. Also setting down his drink, he wrapped his arms around me. I laughed and cried and giggled again. What would I do without James? I felt Remus and Sirius come behind me and we are all hugging. And laughing. And I wished this moment lasted forever. Four teenagers becoming adults. And feeling like a family. Cause these guys really were my family. Remus and Sirius were the brothers I'd never had and James, I'd have to figure out James later.


	5. Saying GoodBye

Part 2: End of the Innocence

**The End of the Innocence by Don Henley**

Remember when the days were long  
And rolled beneath a deep blue sky  
Didn't have a care in the world  
With mommy and daddy standin' by  
But "happily ever after" fails  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers dwell on small details  
Since daddy had to fly  
But I know a place where we can go  
That's still untouched by men  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
You can lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
O beautiful, for spacious skies  
But now those skies are threatening  
They're beating plowshares into swords  
For this tired old man that we elected king  
Armchair warriors often fail  
And we've been poisoned by these fairy tales  
The lawyers clean up all details  
Since daddy had to lie  
But I know a place where we can go  
And wash away this sin  
We'll sit and watch the clouds roll by  
And the tall grass wave in the wind  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair spill all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence  
Who knows how long this will last  
Now we've come so far, so fast  
But, somewhere back there in the dust  
That same small town in each of us  
I need to remember this  
So baby give me just one kiss  
And let me take a long last look  
Before we say goodbye  
Just lay your head back on the ground  
And let your hair fall all around me  
Offer up your best defense  
But this is the end  
This is the end of the innocence

Chapter 5: Saying Good-bye

James' POV

We had decided. This was it; the turning point in our lives. We couldn't go back now. We would never go back. I knew that deep in my gut. Lily was letting loose like a dam. And although we were laughing, I'm sure they were feeling the same as I. This was good-bye to everything we had ever known and understood. This was starting something new and scary.

We were going to Dumbledore in a few minutes. We were all dressed, and Lily was simply tying her hair back. She walked out of the bathroom, wearing lilac robes that were not nearly as loose as her school ones. I had on a pair of informal black ones and Remus wearing warm gray ones. Padfoot, always one to stand out, had on orange robes. We all slipped on out dark winter cloaks and apparated to Hogsmede. The village was buzzing but people seemed more conscious of those around them. Everyone kept looking over his or her shoulder. If I had a chance to help end this paranoia, I was glad to take it. We walked quickly to Hogwarts, our hands and noses numb by the time we climbed the wide stone steps.

"Never thought I'd be back here," Padfoot mused, pulling the door open and holding if for us. It closed with a shudder behind him. Noise was coming from the Great Hall. It was lunchtime.

"Suppose Dumbledore is going to be in there…shall we go in?" Remus said quietly. We nodded and started towards the doors. The four tables were filled with laughing children eating their lunches. Many of the faces were familiar and people let out cheers as we stepped in.

"WHOOHOO! The Marauders are back!" came from the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore looked up from his conversation McGonagall. He smiled at us. We began walking up, past our old table when a little second year stuck out a hand and grabbed Lily.

"Hi Lily," the sandy-blonde haired girl said.

"Maria!" Lily stooped and hugged the girl. I recognized her as the kid Lily had tutored in Charms. "It is great to see you Maria. I've got to go talk to the Headmaster now, though, but I'll talk to you soon." With a wave, Lily continued with us up to the staff table. We stood before Dumbledore. He bridged his fingers and gazed calmly at us.

"So?" he said.

"Yes," Lily said proudly, holding herself in her Head Girl posture. She made me smile when she did that; she looked so authoritative.

"Yes," Remus told Dumbledore. He spoke quietly but his eyes blazed with certainty and strength.

"Count me in, Teach," Sirius said smiling and standing strait and imposingly; his face showed humor but also determination for what was right.

I answered last, balancing my last few seconds before I had to let childhood go. Then Lily squeezed my hand discreetly and I knew I was ready, "Yes."

Dumbledore beamed at us, not saying a word, but a tear showed at the crease of his eyes.

We walked out of the Hall grinning and confident; we were doing something that was right, that was good. And there was no time to be afraid anymore, just time to do the correct thing. As we walked out the front doors and began down the steps I had so often used, I stopped looking at this as the end but as the beginning of something wonderful.

April 1977 (Five months later)

Lily's POV

A lot had happened over the past months. James and Sirius had started Auror training. I had decided that it just was not for me and that I needed a job that would pay _right_ now. So Sirius had taken my spot in the program. I had gone to the ministry and applied for a job in Experimental Charms. Two days later I received an owl saying that I was to show up at 8:00 a.m. the next day. Now we were each out of the house for at least 20 hours a day. Between studies and work we were being spread thin but now we had the Order to worry about to. Oh, yes it was quite fun. Training for it was a blast and some of the missions left me feeling like I could save the world. But when somebody died, it was bad.

Anoph Jone had joined when we did. He was the sweetest guy, and a wonderful fighter. Too wonderful, and to much of a threat. He and his whole family had been killed. Amy, Christopher, Philip, Michael, Caleb, Nelly; all gone with Anoph. Little babies. Who could have killed five little children?

The day of the funeral was April 10. Seven coffins; two little ones. Many members of the order were there. James, Sirius, Remus, and I were. Black robes everywhere. I was crying hard. Sometimes it seemed like the Order had caused me nothing but pain. I never cried before it.

The four of us edged up, walking limply through the graves. We watched all seven boxes lowered in a strait line. A family plot for sure. Then we walked away. It was close to the edge of the graveyard when I stopped. I moaned in grief and covered my face with my hands. I felt James hug me and I continued to cry.

Sirius' POV

Lily sobbing always wrenched my heart. I hated to watch it. She was a strong person, physically and mentally. When she broke down like this you could tell things were going very badly. The sunlight was strained through grayish clouds and it made patterns on the ground, which I watched instead of Lily. She and James walked away from Remus and I a bit while the two of us pretended not to listen.

"James, I can't laugh anymore. I feel like all I ever do is cry!"

"We all feel like that, Lily, you'll be fine though."

"NO I WON'T! I can't watch this anymore. Look! Look over there! One of my best friends is dead. Her whole family is dead!" Lily's voice cracked with another sob.

"You don't think we're all not feeling the same thing, Evans? Everyone is hurting. They were my friends too. Stop acting like everything just happens to you!"

"Don't you 'Evans' me, Potter!" Lily walked away fiercely. She loved it when James called her Evans, she was just too angry right now. James brought his hands up to his head and ran them over his face, kicking the ground grumpily.

"Whoa," Remus whispered to me, "Just like at Hogwarts, only Prongs was doing the yelling this time."

Remus and I laughed quietly at his joke. James sent us a death glare and we shut up. Then we apparated home.


	6. So What Are We Now?

Last chapter! There is a sequel coming (Co-written with Zippyfox) though, so look out for that!

Chapter 6: So What Are We?

Sirius' POV

It was ten o'clock and Lily still was not home. We were a little worried but James was over the edge, pacing and peering out the living room window every five minutes.

"Stop!" Remus burst, surprising James and I. He barely ever raised his voice. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" James asked looking a little annoyed and puzzled.

"Headquarters, Prongs! Where else would she stay the night? She wouldn't go to her sister's, and Alice is her only good friend and Alice is living at Headquarters right now. Obviously, that's where she is. Now I suggest we get our pajamas and fresh underwear for tomorrow and go. And to show Lily you really care, bring her some clothes for tomorrow, would you, James?" Remus went to the bathroom to grab his toothbrush.

"He is one smart guy," I muttered going past James to our room to get clothes. He sighed and followed me.

Lily's POV

I loved headquarters. It was an underground maze of concrete. There were many rooms to sleep in before and after missions and when you were on call. With nearly 150 rooms altogether, including the mess hall, auditorium, holding cells, and offices, you could easily get lost if you were new to it. I had been assigned a bedroom near the entrance hall of the eastern opening. It was dark and damp, with two lumpy beds and some shelves on the wall. A round braided rug covered the cold concrete. I lay on the carpet now (yes, I liked to lie on the floor, at least at Headquarters I did. The beds were incredibly uncomfortable.) picking at its orange hued yarns. I knew that I should not have yelled at James, and I should not have left him. He was probably worried about me now.

Standing, I put on clogs and walked out to the entrance hall. The ceiling was a bit higher here and the torchlight was brighter. I looked at the double doors, like ones you would find on a barn, and debated on whether or not to go home. The more I thought about it the guiltier I felt; I had to go home and tell James that I was just being stupid. I would have to go outside to apparate because of the anti-apparation spells on headquarters. Slipping quietly between the doors I readied myself to apparate. The air was still and cool and the sky starry and clear. Suddenly there were three pops. I turned my wand on the people who had just arrived.

"Watch it, Evans! You'll poke my eye out!" James said standing close to me.

"Its not my fault you nearly apparated on top of me!" I laughed slightly, "Oh, James! I'm sorry."

He dropped the bag he was carrying and hugged me with arms still strong from quidditch. I kissed him, and heard Remus and Sirius moan in mocking-disgust as they preformed the opening charm on the door. After that I did not notice much else. I finally came back to the real world when I felt the cold air on the back of my neck. Involuntarily, I shuddered.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?" James asked as he pulled back and looked at me through the dark.

"Not just yet…James, I'm really sorry for blowing up at you like that," I looked away and buried myself in James' cloak front.

"It wasn't just your fault. I could have been a little more sensitive," he paused for a moment, "Thank goodness Padfoot did not just hear me say that. I would never have lived it down. Sensitive, who does sensitive? Do girls even like sensitive anymore?"

I laughed so hard James thought I was crying and started taking out his handkerchief and asking me if I was okay. Assuring him I was fine, we walked inside, hand in hand. He mentioned that he was starving and we made our way to the mess hall, which was close the center of Headquarters. Remus and Sirius beckoned over to a table where they were munching on garlic bread, pasta, and strawberry ice cream (they're boys, I'm not even going to _try_ to figure out how the ice cream fit in with the rest of the food). We sat down and said what we wanted. My waffles and James' enchiladas magically appeared on the table and we dug in.

It was two in the morning before we went to bed. The three of them had previously been assigned a room a hallway away from mine. James stayed outside to say good night but I pulled him back to my room and motioned to the extra bed. He smiled and settled into it, turning to face me in my bed. He was asleep in a matter of minutes but I could not sleep just yet. I was too preoccupied with thinking of how James had come to get me and how the bag he had been carrying was full of clothes for me, even though I did suspect that was Remus' idea but I did not call them on it. I was finally able to sleep just as a clock chimed throughout the underground building, announcing that it was three thirty.

Nobody's POV

The voice came into the dark recesses of their minds, speaking softly, "Two of you, so gifted and so young. Unaware of the destiny you are about to inspire. Listen to what I am to tell you. You need each other. If you do not heed this you will leave the world in great danger. It is up to you flow with your fate. Do not fight what you feel. It will only hurt you and the ones you love." The voice trailed off and Lily and James began to stir. Waking in the dimly lit concrete room of the looked at each other.

"Was someone just in here? I heard someone talking to me…about fate," said Lily bemusedly.

"And about not fighting what you feel? Yah, I heard it too," James looked around the room, "Sirius? Was that you?"

Lily looked at the still closed door, "I don't think it was Sirius, James. Maybe it was someone trying to send us a message…I can't really remember it right now though. I just have this feeling that I'm supposed, be honest or something. Hmm, I also have the feeling that I'm supposed to be in a seminar now. Oh, Cockroach Clusters! We're late!" Lily and James bounded out of their beds, not bothering to put on shoes or straighten their hair and clothing.

Running down the hall in their socks, James spoke, "There's something I've been wondering since last night. Lils, what are we?"

"Hmm, pretty broad spectrum. Well we're human, wizards, teenagers-"

"No, no, what are we too each other?" James said.

Lily stopped short. Do not fight what you feel, a memory sounded in her head. She looked at James who had stopped as well and was now facing her. They were just a few meters from the auditorium now. "I guess," she began, "You're my…boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend."

"Yah?" James said gazing at her with a hesitant smile on his face. He placed his hand on her shoulders, "You're serious?"

"No, that's your best mate. I'm Li-"

Five minutes later, when the seminar let out, everyone emerging from the auditorium nearly ran into James and Lily who were still kissing softly, completely unaware of the world around them. And seeing two old enemies come together in such a dangerous and evil time cheered everyone a little bit. But Lily and James were too wrapped up in each other to ever know the hope they inspired.

FIN

A/N: How was that? I'm kind of sad this over but I'm really looking forward to doing the sequel w/ Zippyfox! Ok, everyone make sure to review…especially if you are one of my friends from home. K, peace out (LOL).


End file.
